


Snowfall

by yuuago



Category: A Redtail's Dream (Webcomic)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Snowball Fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 08:47:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5327975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuuago/pseuds/yuuago
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It snowed overnight. Ville wants to play in it, but Hannu needs a bit of coaxing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snowfall

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the SSSSforum Advent Calendar. :D

White.

Hannu pulled back the curtain on his bedroom window and stared out. White, endless, going on and on as far as he could see: a smooth, untouched surface of snow, glittering gently in the moonlight. As he watched, a few stray flakes fell, thick and fat and fluffy. Then a few more.

"We're going to have to dig ourselves out before we go to work," he muttered. And probably again when we get back from it, he added silently.

"It snowed?" Ville appeared beside him, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. "Oh! I want to play in it! Can we–"

Glancing at Ville, Hannu saw the way his eyes had lit up, took in the broad, eager smile on his face. The 'no' that had been on the tip of his tongue melted away. "We'll have to leave early if we're going to have time for that," he said, then yawned. "Okay?"

"Okay!"

* * *

 

_Well, I hope all of you early birds don't mind a little bit of shovelling, because we sure got a lot of white stuff dumped on us overnight! There's no denying it; winter is here to stay. And that isn't the end of it – the next few days promise snow, snow, and more snow. If you're driving this morning, be careful!_

Voice on the radio, way too cheerful for the hour. Christmas music following, light and bouncy. Hannu frowned into his coffee and tried to ignore it, too overcome with early-morning inertia to get up and turn the dial to something less annoying. It was the beginning of the month, and that meant it was too early for this kind of thing as far as _he_ was concerned.

But. Ville. There was Ville. Ville, glancing out the window at every opportunity. Ville, humming along with the songs, not seeming to mind that Christmas was weeks away. Ville, who couldn't stop smiling, and wouldn't even if he could.

Ville, who had gobbled down his breakfast quick as he could, and was staring at him with pleading, hopeful eyes.

Hannu sighed and shoved the last of his toast into his mouth. "Okay," he said. "Fine. Outside. Right."

"Great! Come on–"

As Hannu allowed himself to be pulled, he wondered just how on earth Ville managed to pull off that puppydog eyes thing every time.

 

* * *

The air was crisp. Hannu took it in, breathed it deeply, closed his eyes and felt snowflakes on his cheeks. The snow was thick on the ground, and if the radio had been right and they would get more snow that day, it meant that by the time they came home they really would have to dig a path to get to the door.

Ville was already making snowballs.

"Ohhhhh no. No, I'm not – Ville, it's too early for–"

"Are you sure?"

That smile. He couldn't argue with it. Hannu pursed his lips and pretended he wasn't falling for it. But just to be sure, he took a few steps and listened to the sound of the snow under his feet. He heard the _crunch_ that told him it was perfect. Just the right texture.

He bent down, scooped some up. Packed it into a ball and felt the corner of his mouth twitch with satisfaction as it turned out just right. Looked up at Ville, grinned – and dodged the snowball that came flying toward his head.

* * *

 

They chased each other all the way around the house, hurling snowballs at one another, laughing. They kept at it for an age, not bothering to keep track of the time.

Snow in their hair, in their faces, dusting their coats. Hannu ran; Ville followed, trying to catch him.

"Hah! Just you try it–"

As Hannu turned to throw another in his direction, Ville tackled him, and they both went down.

"Oof!"

Snow in his hair. Snow slipping up his jacket. Snow _everywhere_. Hannu gasped, shivering as he got a dash of cold down the back of his neck.

Ville planted his hands on either side of Hannu's head. "Got you!" he said, grinning.

Hannu squirmed, blinking up at him, trying to ignore the sensations of cold and _wet_. Ville was heavy, squishing him down into the snow as he sat on him. "I– yeah. You do." A long pause. A deep breath. "Can you let me up now?"

"Only if we can do this again when we get home."

"Oh come _on_ –!"

* * *

In the end, Hannu surrendered. Gave up completely. Maybe it was Ville's smile, how cheerful he was about the whole thing. Or maybe Hannu knew that even if he tried to argue, he wouldn't win.

"Fine, fine. Okay." A sigh of resignation, and relief when that weight finally slipped off of him. Hannu took the gloved hand that was offered to him. Stood, grumbling as he brushed off the snow, shook it out from his jacket. Those eyes caught him again, and his friend's smiling face, and he decided that even if he was cold – cold and _wet_ – maybe it was worth a bit of cold to see Ville like that. Even his usual good cheer couldn't compete with the way he looked in the early-morning moonlight, eyes bright and hair dusted with fluffy snowflakes.

But there was something else. Something he was forgetting. Oh, no.

"What time is it...?"

Hannu pulled his sleeve back to check his watch. Muttered a curse under his breath. "We're late," he said.

"... Oops."

Looking up at his friend, Hannu could see the way Ville's face had fallen. If he'd still had his dog-ears, they would have been down.

That wouldn't do.

"Well." Hannu bent down. Swept some snow up. Stood. "You had better start running," he said as he packed it into a ball, a smile tugging at the corner of his lips, "because I'm about to get revenge."

One moment. Then it clicked. Ville grinned – and then ran.

Hannu chased him down the street, and the clear morning air rang with the sound of their laughter.

 

_The End_


End file.
